The Soulmatchers
by sunglow
Summary: An old friend of Spikes comes to Sunnydale needing his and the Slayer's help.**COMPLETE**
1. Breaking up is hard to do

Title:The Soulmatchers

Auther:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 1. Breaking up is hard to do.

Spike had been expecting her and there she was in all her golden glory. She'd made her usual heavy-handed entrance, the door flying back against the crypt wall with a terrific bang. He watched from his chair as she advanced with feline intent until she stood in front of him, her right hand clenching and unclenching as if missing her trusty wooden stake. He wondered idly if she even knew she was doing it. She clearly had something on her mind but he stood to forestall her. She stepped back quickly as his action brought him close to invading her personal space and he smirked, for once the devil wasn't lurking in his deep blue eyes.

"Relax, Slayer, I'm not going to pounce on you and rip all your clothes off, even if that's what you want me to do." He dug into the pocket of his duster and brought out his cigarettes and lighter. He extracted one from the packet and lit it, the flames highlighting the ugly mess of his face; eyes swollen and black, split lip still bloody.

"Spike, I.."

"No, Buffy, I don't want you to apologise – not that you ever do normally. I need to say this before I..oh bloody hell, Slayer, I never thought I'd ever say this but I don't want you coming here any more."

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't want you coming here. I can't do this any more. I love you, don't interrupt." This when he saw her open her mouth. "Ilove you and you know I want more than you're willing to give. I want you to admit there's more to what we have at the moment, more than sex. But I know you're never going to admit that, so I want you to leave me alone. I'll be here for you and the 'Bit and even those bleedin' friends of yours but I won't be here for you to be used for sex. You come to me when you're ready to admit you love me, but not before then." He pulled hard on the cigarette and blew out the smoke, hoping against hope that for once in her life she'd do the unexpected and throw herself into his arms declaring her undying love for him.

'Yeah, right mate, and hell just ordered a consignment of iceskates' his demon jeered.

"I see." Buffy didn't know what to say.

"No, you don't see. Slayer, but I do. You've finally beaten it into me, d'rather 've 'ad a less painful wake-up call, but you know me." He took another drag on the cigarette. "Buffy, you need to get out into the light again, and talk to your friends. I know they've got problems of their own but if you can't let them in then you'll never be able to let anyone in" Including me, he added silently.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I told you this is all I can give you."

"I want more, I've always wanted more and until you can give that then I'd rather do without." He dropped and crushed the cigarette under his boot. "Now 'd like you to get out. And try knocking in future, Slayer." He turned away before he could change his mind, before he looked into those changeable eyes of hers and did what his demon was screaming at him to do, scoop her up into his arms and take her down below to his bed and make her feel.

He tensed as he heard her footsteps behind him then winced as the door slammed. Well, he thought, she could still feel anger. He slumped into his chair and ran his hands over his face, not surprised to find himself wiping away tears. Had he blown it? All for the sake of his pride and the slim chance at love? Yes, you pillock, his demon raged, because hot sex was better than nothing at all.

Spike reached down beside the chair and came up with an almost full bottle of cheap whiskey, maybe his demon would be happier pissed out of its brain, he thought as he took the first gulp of many to oblivion.

A/N Like it? Hate it? Please review.


	2. Who is she?

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 2. Who is she?

It had been a week since any of the Scoobies had seen Spike. He'd purposely stayed away from their usual haunts; the cemeteries and The Bronze and Dawn was getting anxious. Whenever she asked Buffy if she'd seen Spike the answer was a curt 'No' and a rapid change of subject usually ending in an order to do her homework. Well, she was going to find out for herself.

"Spike? Are you here?" Dawn pushed the door of the crypt open and poked her head round.

"Sun's shinin', 'Bit, nowhere for me to go without burstin' into flames." Spike sat up from where he had been lying on his sarcophogus. "Little early for you to be out of school in'nt it? Not skippin' classes are you?"

"Bomb scare." She said in explanation. "I've missed you. Why haven't you been around?"

"Just keepin' a low profile. Big sis and me had a disagreement."

"You always fight with Buffy, Spike, what's different this time?"

"Things were said, not very nice things, and 'm keepin' me 'ead down."

"It's Friday, Spike and we're all going to the Bronze tonight. Will you come? Just for an hour? I got an A in English Lit so Buffy said we should celebrate. I wouldn't have got an A without the extra tuition you gave me, please, Spike?"

Spike couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes she was giving him and nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"Okay 'Bit, and congrats on the A."

"Thanks Spike, see you at eight." Smiling happily, she rushed out of the crypt, pleased that her favourite vampire was going to be there tonight.

***

He spotted the Scoobies at their usual table when he got there that evening but ignored them to make his way to the bar. Once he'd ordered he caught Dawns eye and nodded to her, then sat at the bar. His beer arrived and he watched as the condensation clouded the bottle and dripped to pool at the base before he lifted it to his lips and took a long swallow. As usual, it tasted like all American beers, weak and watery, and he thought wistfully of what he'd do for a pint of Guinness.

"Hey, Bleach Boy, thought you'd done us all a favour and left town at last."

Spike ignored Xander who had come up to the bar beside him and took another drink. He couldn't ignore his next words though which were prefaced with a low whistle.

"Check out the hottie."

Spike looked up to see Harris and all the men at the bar staring with mouths open at the tall slender woman with waist length black hair and large green eyes who had just walked in through the door. She was dressed in black leather; skin tight trousers, waistcoat showing slight cleavage, her white arms bare.

"Vamp." Spike muttered, then his eyes widened as she looked right at him.

She exuded power as she strode towards him and the crowd unconsciously parted for her. Spike couldn't help but smile as he heard Xander choke on his own tongue as she stopped in front of Spike.

"Spike." The vampiress voice was low and husky and had the other men practically salivating. "Long time no see. No hug?"

For the first time ever, Xander saw a genuine full blown grin appear on Spike's face as he swept the other vampire into his arms to give her a bearhug.

"Cassie."

Who is Cassie? What history does she have with Spike? More chapters coming soon.


	3. Cassie & Orion

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 3. Cassie & Orion

From across the room, the female Scoobies were watching in open mouthed astonishment.

"What a ho." Dawn muttered jealously.

"Dawnie!" Willow admonished. "You don't know that."

"I'm going to get Xander, his eyes are glazing over and he's starting to drool. He normally only does that when I do a lap dance for him." Anya stood up and made her way to the bar.

"I didn't want to hear that." Dawn said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Neither did I." Willow said.

***

"Xander, where are our drinks?" Anya demanded.

"What?" Xander was still staring at Spike and Cassie.

Anya rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the table where he was bombarded with questions from Dawn.

"So, who is she and why is she hugging Spike?"

"She's called Cassie. Anya didn't give me a chance to find out anything else." Xander was still staring at the two vamps who had moved to a more secluded table and were sitting with their heads close together.

Buffy was quiet, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. It couldn't be jealousy could it? That would imply that she felt something for Spike.

***

At Spikes table he was listening to Cassie talk.

"I need your help, Spike. I'm calling in my debt."

"You know we'd never've got out of Prague without you and Orion, Cassie. Whatever you want, you've got it."

"I heard you and Dru split up."

"Left me for a Chaos demon."

"Spike, you know what I am. It wasn't meant to be for you and Dru, it was foreseen."

"Still hurt though." His reply was sulky.

"I know." She placed her hand over his.

"What're you doing here Cassie? And where's Orion?"

"Orion's why I'm here. He's been taken."

"What?"

"He left me six months ago. He knew his soulmate was here in Sunnydale and he wanted to meet her and claim her. It's time for us, Spike. My soulmate has been in LA for five years now but Orion and I are bonded. I couldn't go until he was settled."

"You say he's been taken? Where?"

"I don't know, I can't find him. There are powerful wards round him which I can't get through. I heard you know some powerful witches."

"Two, but one's on the wagon at the moment."

"I need help, Spike." There were tears in Cassie's eyes.

"You got it. Come on, I want you to meet a group known as the Scoobies." He stood up.

"As in Scooby Doo?" Cassie gave a watery smile as she took the hand he held out to help her to her feet.

"There's something you should know, Cassie. There's a slayer here."

"I know that Spike, she's your soulmate."

A/N Who is Orion's soulmate? Who is Cassies? More to come.


	4. Greeneyed monster

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N Wow, reviews already! Thanks so much. 

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 4. 

Spike had lit a cigarette and was in the process of taking a deep drag when she dropped that bombshell. He choked on the smoke, coughing and wheezing while she patted his back.

"What?" He eventually managed to gasp.

"I've known since Prague that you were destined for another. Why do you think Orion and I helped you? You had to survive."

"But, soulmate? Cassie, vampires are soulless demons."

"Is that the excuse she's giving? It's that damn Council of Watchers, you know. Everything is black or white to them, got to keep the slayers in line, so tell them all demons are evil - no souls. It's a load of crap. Okay, most demons are evil, but they do have souls, albeit evil ones. When a human becomes a vampire, the human soul is subjugated. If a vampire's destined mate is a slayer then the nearer they are to each other the stronger the human soul gets. You've probably had more use of your human soul since you came to Sunnydale."

"Why do I still get the urge to kill and maim then?" 

"Because there's still a demon inside you." She placed her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. "In time, you'll lose the urge to kill humans completely."

"Don't think I'll ever lose the urge to kill Harris." He muttered, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out.

"Who's Harris?"

"One of the slayers friends, a right wanker."

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"They're not my friends." He asserted but slung his arm round her shoulders anyway and steered her in the direction of the Scoobies table.

From the other side of the room Buffy Dawn and Willow were watching the interaction between the two vampires.

"They look like good friends." Willow said.

"Friends as in lovers do you think?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" Buffy glared over at the vampires but the look was wasted on them as they weren't looking at her.

"What? I bet she's an old girlfriend who's heard Drusilla is no longer on the scene." Dawn and Willow weren't looking at Buffy so missed the murderous gleam in her eyes. 

"She looks a little like Drusilla, doesn't she?" Willow commented. "With the dark hair and all."

"Yeah, totally skanky." Buffy muttered. They both looked at her in surprise but before either could comment Spike had come up to the table.

"Slayer, 'Bit, Red, Harris, Anya." He nodded to each of them as he introduced them. "This is.."

"Cassiopeia?" Anya finally got a good look at Cassie.

"Anyanka?" It was Cassie's turn to gape. "You're human again?"

"Yes. I lost my powers but I don't mind because then I would never have met Xander and look, I'm engaged." Anya proudly showed off her ring.

"An, you know her?" Xander asked.

"Oh yes, this is Cassiopeia, she's been around longer than I have. What have you been doing with yourself? And how's.."

"Enough with the reunion." Buffy interrupted icily. "What do you want, Spike?"

"Need some 'elp, Slayer, but we can't talk 'ere." Spike lit another cigarette only to have it plucked out of his mouth by Cassie. "Oy!" He grabbed it back.

"You know I hate the smell of smoke on my clothes." She told him.

The Scoobies watched in amazement as he obediently put it out, right in Xanders drink.

"Do we go to the Magic shop?" Willow asked.

"I feel the urge to research coming on, not." Xander glared at Spike who glared back.

"Let's go." Buffy stood up. "Sorry about cutting your night short, Dawn. I'll make it up to you."

"That's okay, Buffy." Dawn was eyeing Cassie's leather trousers with envy. She wondered if she could make Buffy feel guilty enough to buy her a pair like them. She didn't notice the intent look Cassie was giving her.

"How old are you?" Cassie suddenly asked.

"Fifteen, nearly sixteen, why?"

Cassie swore suddenly.

"Shit." She turned and stalked out, leaving everyone staring after her in bewilderment.

Spike hurried after her and found her outside in the alley, banging her head against the fire door.

"Cassie? What's up?"

"She's fifteen, Spike!"

"So?"

"She's Orion's soulmate!"

"What? NO! Not Dawn, not my 'lil 'Bit! There is no fucking way I am going to allow her to..to.." Spike couldn't even say it.

"Christ, Buffy will kill you, and him."

"Do you think I'm happy about this? When he finds out he's going to go ape himself." She grasped his lapels and shook him furiously. "For fifteen hundred years we've worked against our demon natures for the Powers That Be. We've brought countless souls together because we were told that our reward would be our lives back." She looked up into the night sky. "You're sick, you know that? Sick!" She screamed to the heavens then looked at Spike with tears in her eyes. "They're sticking it to us one last time."

"What's wrong? I thought only Buffy was allowed to beat up Spike." Anya interrupted Cassies rant. The others had followed her out.

"Come on, let's go to the Magic Shop." Buffy grabbed Spikes sleeve and pulled, forcing Cassie to let him go. "And you, stay out of my way." This was directed to Cassie.

"Wouldn't want to be near an uptight bitch like you for too long anyway." Cassie responded.

Xander and Willow held their breath at this insult and predictably, Buffy went on the attack.

Cassie's head snapped back with the force of the punch but was able to recover and block the next one before fighting back. Spike leant against the wall and watched the poetry in motion that was Buffy.

"Aren't you worried that Buffy will stake her?" Willow asked.

"Nope." He said nothing further, just lit another cigarette. He smoked, his eyes never leaving Buffy as she swept Cassie's feet out from under her and went if for the kill, her stake plunging straight through Cassies heart.

A/N To be continued.


	5. The origins of Amara

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N Thank you all very much for the lovely comments. So glad you're all enjoying this.

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 5. The origins of Amara

"What the.." Buffy was astounded to find, instead of ashes, Cassie looking up at her with a smug smile on her face. She fell back and Cassie pulled the stake from her chest, wincing.

"God, that always hurts."

Everyone watched as the hole closed, leaving no trace. Spike stubbed out his cigarette and held out his hand. Cassie allowed him to pull her up and brush her backside down. She looked into the uncomprehending eyes of the slayer.

"I let you stake me, Slayer. You had to see that you couldn't kill me. I don't normally waste time fighting when there are more important things to worry about."

"I'll bring Cassie to the Magic Box." Spike said and led the way to his bike.

"Did you see that?" Xander spluttered. "She didn't get dusty, no poof!"

"It's like she's wearing the Gem of Amara, but she isn't wearing any jewellery." Willow said.

"Come on, let's go." Buffy forced herself not to watch the two leather clad vampires stalk away by bending to pick up her stake before walking towards Xander's car.

They arrived at the Magic Box before Spike and Cassie and Anya opened up, locking the door behind them all. Ten minutes passed before the two vampires arrived and knocked on the door. Anya let them in and they were all surprised when Tara preceded them in. Willow hastily straightened her blouse and smoothed her hair back before standing up to greet her estranged lover.

"Hi Tara." She shifted nervously before sitting down again.

"H.hi Willow." Tara ducked her head and sat at the table, fiddling with her bag on her lap.

"Okay, what's the deal? Why didn't you die?" Buffy demanded.

"I suppose I'd better start at the beginning, which is about 1500 years ago in Britain. My twin brother and I were Druids, and a direct link to the Powers that Be. Unfortunately, we were also young and new to our powers and despite the elders warning us of the dangers of going out at night we decided to visit Stonehenge at midnight as a dare from our older brother Galen. We were caught out by vampires and turned. The PTB's didn't like that so we were given our souls and immortality and the promise that one day we would become human again. In return for that promise we would match souls."

"You're The Soulmatchers." Willow breathed in awe.

"You've heard of them?" Xander asked.

"There's a passage on them in one of Giles books. Orion and Cassiopeia, twin vampires. They supposedly matched Napoleon and Josephine, Nelson and Emma Hamilton.." Willow was in lecture mode until Buffy interrupted.

"So, you're immortal."

"Ooh, like Highlander?" Xander asked.

"Highlander is a fictional character." Willow said.

"Enough with the film references." Buffy was getting annoyed.

"Yes." Cassie confirmed.

"What are you here for then, and why do you need our help?"

"Orion came here two weeks ago. We have a telepathic bond, which I lost just under a week ago. I came here straight away but I can't get through to him. He has some powerful wards around him, which I can't get past. I knew Spike was here so I decided to find him."

"What's the deal with you and Bleachboy here?" Xander asked.

"Cassie and Orion got me and Dru out of Prague. I owe them."

"You maybe, but we don't." Buffy's voice was cold.

Cassie's voice was tired.

"Tell me, how many vamps have you killed in the last week?"

"It's been a little quiet, not that many." Buffy reluctantly admitted.

"What if I told you that Orion and I made the Gem of Amara."

"What?"

"It was an experiment. I told you we were young, and foolish as it turned out. Orion can be very persuasive when he wants to be and he convinced me to test the limits of our capabilities. We staked each other, washed in holy water, danced in full sunlight, you name it we did it. Eventually we moved on to our blood, the key to all this. By the light of the full moon, the planets aligned, we created the gemstone. Orion fashioned the ring and we tested it on a fledgling we happened upon. Oh, we tied him up so he couldn't escape before taking off the ring and dusting him. We didn't realise that we had been seen though. Through our own arrogance we brought about the destruction of our village. The vamps attacked one night. They couldn't get into the huts but they could burn them to the ground. They didn't care about the risk to themselves, they wanted the ring. We managed to escape with the ring and were summoned before the PTB's. The ring was taken from us and that's the last we heard of it."

"Oh we've heard of it, haven't we Spike?" Buffy glared at him.

"Why is it called the Gem of Amara?" Willow asked.

"The gold to make the ring was dug up by Orion's dog. The dog was called.."

"Amara." Willow finished for her.

"We made sure that the planets had to be in the correct alignment for the spell to create it to work but what we didn't realise was that what comes around goes around and planets especially. The planets will be aligned three nights from now."

"And?"

"Put the facts together, Slayer." Spike said. "One, Cassie is a powerful witch in her own right but she can't get through the wards cutting her off from Orion. Two, Orion's missing. Three, The planets are aligned. Four, the gem was made from Orion's blood. Five, all the vamps are missing, or in hiding. Need I go on?"

"Oh, Goddess, a powerful witch is going to create more gems from Orion's blood." Willow went white with shock.

"It only takes a teaspoon of blood to make one gem. How many do you think you can get out of eight pints?" Cassie asked.

"No wonder the vamps are keeping a low profile." Xander said. "They want to stay non-dusty until they can get their hands on some insurance."

"We have three days to find him, the spell can only be performed by the light of the full moon."

"There's going to be a lot of vampires guarding him." Buffy rubbed her eyes wearily.

"'Ate to say this, but it looks like we're gonna need Peaches and 'is LA contingent." Spike said.

"Looks like the PTB's have already sent a message." Willow pointed to the window where they could see Angel and Cordelia getting out of his convertible.

"When did Cordelia have a baby?" Dawn asked suddenly.

A/N In Harsh Light of Day, the origin of where the gem came from was sufficiently vague enough for me to write this. More to come soon. Don't worry, I'll be getting to the Spike/Buffy goodness soon.


	6. Old Enemies and New Spells

Title: The Soulmatchers

Author: Sunglow999

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

Chapter 6. Old enemies and new spells.

Anya unlocked the door and Angel held it open for Cordelia, slender girl, an African-American man and Wesley Wyndham-Price to enter before following them in.

Angel made the introductions while Cordelia sat at the table, rocking the baby.

"This is Connor." Cordelia said.

"Wow, you got your figure back quickly." Willow said, taking in the flat line of her stomach.

"Oh, he's not mine, he's Angels son."

"Deadboys?"

"And Darla's." 

"Darla? I thought you offed the bitch." Spike said.

"She was brought back last year. Long story but the upshot of it all is that she killed herself so that Connor could live."

"Darla? Self-sacrificing? Sure it was 'er?"

"It was Darla. I do know my own sire." Angel bit out.

"Yeah, reckon you do." Spike smirked.

"Spike!" Cassie could see trouble brewing.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Cordelia asked. "You do know he's evil, don't you? The last time we saw him he tortured Angel for the Gem of Amara."

"Too right I'm still evil."

"You tortured Angel?" Buffy scowled at Spike, who grinned. Xander looked interested.

"How? What did you do?"

"Shoved red hot pokers through his guts." Spike admitted.

"Ew." There was a chorus of disgust from the women in the group, except Cassie, who looked intrigued.

"Spike, we really didn't want to know." Willow looked sick.

"I did." Xander said. 

"What did you do with it?" Cassie suddenly asked Angel.

"I destroyed it."

"What?" Spike started forward. "You stupid pillock!" He would have gone for Angels throat but Cassie managed to grab the collar of his duster and pull him back.

"You still haven't explained what he's doing here." Cordelia complained.

"Oh, he's neutered. He can't hurt humans because he has a chip in is brain." Willow said. "Riley, Buffy's last boyfriend, belonged to a secret government organisation who did experiments on demons, only they made a Frankenstein monster who wanted to make everyone a demon hybrid. He was way icky."

"So, you can't hurt humans?" It was Angels turn to smirk.

"I can still hurt demons, Angelus." Spikes eyes flashed gold as he snarled at him.

"Enough already!" Buffy was starting to get annoyed. "We can play catch up when we've found where they're holding Cassies brother and got him back."

Spike subsided and Cassie brought the LA crowd and Tara up to speed. Wesley was fascinated and went into Watcher mode, asking all sorts of questions about her life as a soulmatcher.

"Wesley, we don't have time for this." Angel eventually interrupted.

"No, no you're absolutely right, Angel." Wesley took off his glasses and polished them. "When this is all over, perhaps you and your brother could do a series of interviews, just for my own personal records, you understand."

"I can't speak for Orion, but I'll be moving to LA after this is all over." Cassie said. "If you've got a few weeks spare, of course, it might take that long to give you a fifteen hundred year history."

"Fascinating, fascinating." Wesley put his glasses back on, beaming at her.

"Okay, people, lets get this show on the road. Where do we start?" Gunn clapped his hands together.

"We need to find where they're holding Orion. As I said before, there are too many powerful wards round him. I need two others to help me do the spell."

"Tara, can you be one?" Buffy asked. "Willow, we can't ask you to do it." Willow nodded.

"S.sure."

"Wesley?" Buffy noticed Tara start to object out of the corner of her eye. "Tara? What is it?"

"I..I work b.better with w..women." Tara ducked her head, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

Eveyone looked at Willow, who had gone pale and jumped to her feet, backing away from the table.

"I can't. Please, I can't." She whimpered. She had promised to stop with the magic and she would do anything to get back Tara's trust and love.

Cassie took Willow by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you can, Willow. You won't be the focus of the spell, I will be. All you have to do is help Tara channel the magic into me. You'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Willow took a deep breath and nodded. She was rewarded with a smile from Tara and it gave a big boost to her confidence.

Tara got the ingredients for the spell off the shelves, Anya for once saying nothing about the cost, while Willow marked out the circle.

Cassie produced a map of Sunnydale and spread it in the middle of the circle. She took a Celtic ring out of her trouser pocket out it in the pewter bowl Tara had put beside the map.

"Ready?" She asked Tara and Willow. They knelt with her in the circle and watched as she added the spell ingredients one by one over the ring, chanting in ancient Anglo Saxon. Her final act was to cut her finger and drip blood into the bowl. She then took Tara and Willows hands and said one last phrase. The influx of powerful magic crackling in the air made the hair on everyones arms suddenly stand up. Cassies eyes had turned black as the magic became concentrated in the circle. Everyone could see a gold mist appearing over the map. It swirled, as if confused, before becoming a bright yellow light. It slowly descended and disappeared into the map. Cassie released Tara and Willow and they slumped back on their haunches. They looked at the map and saw a yellow spot pulsing in one grid.

"The docks." Willow said, happy it was all over.

"Jeez, those warehouses are massive. How many vamps do you think they can hold?" Xander asked.

"Several hundred." Angel said.

The Scoobies looked at each other and Xander summed up their feelings in one word.

"Shit"

TBC


	7. Sleeping arrangements

Title: The Soulmatchers

Author: Sunglow999

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

Chapter 7. Sleeping arrangements.

"So, what's the plan?" Gunn was the first to break the silence.

"Angel, what would you suggest." Wesley asked.

Before he could reply, Buffy and Spike looked at each other and as one, replied.

"Flame-throwers."

"I like they way you two think." Gunn smiled appreciatively.

Angel looked at the two blondes but refrained from commenting.

"Wesley?" Cordelia prompted.

"I'm on it." He picked up the phone and started making phone calls.

"Cassie, you'll stay at our house." Buffy said. "We can't run the risk of them getting you as well before the full moon." She had decided to put aside her dislike of the vampiress for the time being, but reserved the right to open up hostilities when they had got her brother back. Then the skanky ho would be run out of town.

"We'll stay at the mansion." Angel said.

"No, you'd all be better off at ours as well. We've got the couch and the basement. If the girls don't mind sharing beds." There was a chorus on no's so everyone started to make moves to leave.

Spike helped Dawn into her coat and handed Buffy hers, not making the mistake of touching her.

"I'll take Cordy, Connor, Dawn and Cassie in my car." Angel said.

"Fred and I can go with Gunn." Wesley had finished his phone calls.

"That leaves me and you on the bike, Slayer." Spike said.

"Oh, here Buffy." Dawn dashed behind the counter and pulled out a full face black crash helmet. "You'll need this."

"Where did this come from?" Buffy asked as she took it gingerly.

"Got it for the 'Bit. Couldn't 'ave 'er ridin' round on the back of me bike with just that football 'elmet for protection."

She nodded and preceded him out of the shop, the others following behind them allowing Anya to lock up again. Spike waited astride his bike while Buffy pulled on the helmet before getting on behind him. The bike roared to life and he pulled away from the kerb, tensing as she slipped her arms round his waist, her warm front nestling against his back. He relaxed after a moment though when he remembered Cassie's words to him. He could afford to wait now.

For Buffy, the ride seemed endless. With every turn of the bike and shift of his body she remembered the times they had been together, in bed and out of bed. It was only a week since she'd last had her arms around him but it seemed like a lifetime. She quickly suppressed that thought but her body ignored her brain and her arms tightened on him as he accelerated towards Revello Drive.

When they arrived just behind the others she reluctantly let him go and got off the bike. She removed the helmet and shook out her now short hair, running her fingers through it to fluff it back up. Spike had to force himself to stay put; he had to get his arousal under control before Peaches saw how Buffy affected him. Buffy handed him the helmet and he hung it from the handlebars.

"Let's go." She turned and headed towards the house where the others were waiting. 

Tara was busy reinforcing the barriers around the house and Dawn was talking to Cassie about where she got her clothes. Cassie was learning a lot about Dawn and she was pleased with what she had learnt. Although still a typical teenager, she showed glimpses of the mature adult she would one day become. Cordy and Angel were settling Connor down in his portable crib and Gunn, Wesley and Fred were inspecting Buffy's collection of weapons. Xander and Anya were with Willow in the kitchen making coffee.

When Cassie saw Spike come in through the door she excused herself from Dawn and came across to him.

"Spike, can we talk privately?" She asked, not missing they way Buffy tensed at her words.

"Outside on the porch then. Could do with a fag." Spike didn't miss the way the Americans in the group looked at his strangely. "That's a cigarette to you lot." He shook his head, muttering about bleedin' yanks as he led the way outside.

They sat on the steps and he lit his cigarette.

"Spike, I need to tell Buffy about Orion and Dawn."

"Cassie, 'ave you ever seen a brassed off slayer in action? She'll tear 'im limb from limb before she lets 'im touch Dawn."

"Probably, but I still need to prepare her."

"Better go somewhere where nothing can get damaged then. She'll kick your arse."

"Your crypt then?"

"Oy, 've just got it lookin' good." He protested.

"I mean upstairs, not down below. Nice deco by the way."

"Like it? Put a lot of effort into my pad."

"I'd better go get Buffy and break the news to her." She stood up.

"Good luck." He smirked. "You'll need it."

"Ha, ha." She flicked one long nail against his ear as she passed him, which wiped the smirk from his face.

"Watch it, Grandma, I can still kick your arse after the slayers finished with it."

"Oh, I think you'll be too busy to even notice me." With that, she walked inside, leaving him pondering her words.

***

When Cassie approached Buffy about going to Spike's crypt for a chat alone, Buffy wasn't the only one to try to veto it. Angel tried to to stop them and so everyone saw for themselves how much power a fifteen hundred year old witch/vampire could radiate.

"How dare you presume to tell me what I can and cannot do." Cassie didn't vamp out but her eyes flashed gold. Angel was forced to back down and Xander didn't bother to show his glee at how Cassie was able to dominate him.

For once, Buffy was relieved she didn't have to cope with Angels 'I know what's best for you' attitude and it made her more charitable towards Cassie.

"Let's go." She opened the front door and Cassie followed her out into the warm night air.

A/N. Phew. I'm getting these out as fast as I can, hope you like them. Next chapter, Buffy comes out of denial.


	8. Tears before bedtime

Title: The Soulmatchers

Author: Sunglow999

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

Chapter 8. Tears before bedtime.

They walked in silence to Spike's crypt. Buffy was still struggling with pangs of jealousy and Cassie was trying to think up ways to break the news of Orion and Dawn as gently as possible. They arrived before either were prepared and it was Buffy who broke the silence.

"Well? What was so important and secret that it couldn't be said at the house?"

"First of all, I know about you and Spike." Cassie decided to address the other issue first.

"What about me and Spike? There is no 'me and Spike'" Buffy was in full panic mode. "I don't know what you're talking about. If he's said anything to you then he's lying."

"Stop it, Buffy! Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself!" Cassie interrupted Buffy's rant. "You love Spike."

"No! I don't love Spike! He hasn't got a soul! He's a soulless demon and they can't love or be loved without a soul." Buffy's panic had escalated and she will in full denial.

"Who told you that?"

"Giles, and Angel."

"Giles is your Watcher?" Cassie was going to ignore the Angel reference. She started to pace back and forth. "To quote Spike, 'They're a bunch of wankers'. Orion and I had a run in with them about thirty years ago. We've always avoided the slayers, you see, but Orion had a craving for fish and chips and the best fish and chips are found in a little café just up the road from the Council of Watchers. Orion spotted a tweedy type reading about druidic practices and they arranged to meet the next night to go over some other texts he had. We didn't know that he was a watcher and the next night he was waiting with some muscle and managed to tranquilize us. We woke up chained in their cellars. Bastard had recognized us from an old watcher diary and took great pleasure in testing our abilities. I swear, that Travers enjoyed staking us every time."

"Travers? Quentin Travers?"

"Yes." Cassie raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

"He's head of the council."

"I'm not surprised, he was headed for the top even then and the coup of capturing the soulmatchers added hefty brownie points to his record."

"How did you get away?" Buffy vividly remembered her time in Faith's body and the helplessness she had felt at the hands of the council's hit squad.

"They didn't know that Orion is telekinetic. The drugs slowed him down a bit but eventually he was able to concentrate enough to free us from the manacles and unlock the door. They'd taken blood samples so we had to find their lab and destroy them. They were too busy trying to put out the fires I set and saving their precious records to worry about us. Orion hasn't wanted fish and chips since." Cassie stopped pacing. "What I'm trying to say, Buffy, is that your watcher is wrong, or has been told the wrong information. When Orion and I match vampires with slayers, and it has been done not that the council would ever admit to that, the human soul of the vampire becomes stronger and the demons weaker. Spike does have a soul and he does love you."

Buffy had started to cry. She shook her head in denial.

"No, you're wrong, he doesn't love me, he can't! How can he love me when I've been so h.horrible to him? I've b.beaten him, u.used h.him, rejected him so many times."

"What can I say? He's Loves Bitch."

Buffy suddenly laughed through her tears. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. He's a direct descendant of ours; my brother Galen. Just occasionally I can read minds, and believe me, delving into Spikes mind is like negotiating a maze."

"He drives me crazy." Buffy sank into Spikes ratty chair and wiped her eyes. "Some the time I want to kiss him, but most of the time I want to.."

"Kill him?" Cassie grinned. "But you love him anyway."

Buffy sat still as she finally opened her mind to the notion of loving Spike. As Cassies words sank in she realized that maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing to love him, and to allow him to love her.

"Yes, yes I do." A weight seemed to fall from her shoulders as she finally admitted the truth to herself and to Cassie. "What about Angel, though? I thought Angel was my soulmate." Her tears started again. "I loved him so much."

"I know, and once upon a time he was. The Powers that Be do occasionally make mistakes and they realized that one too late. They caused the spell the gypsy's cast to be broken, thus severing your bond and allowing you and him to be re-matched. The powers have other plans for Angel, his destiny lies elsewhere."

"It's going to be so hard." Buffy scrubbed her hands over her face, wiping away the tears. "Spike's going to be saying 'I told you so' for years."

Cassie started pacing again.

"I didn't bring you here just to tell you about you and Spike though."

"I can see you're related to Spike now."

"What?"

"The pacing, that's what Spike does when he's thinking."

"Yes. Oh, the cheekbones run in the family as well. Spike looks a lot like Orion only Orion's hair doesn't come out of a bottle."

"Wow, I can't wait to meet him."

"There's to be no drooling over my brother, that's your sisters job." Cassie didn't have to wait long for her words to sink into Buffy's consciousness.

"What!" Buffy surged up out of the chair and Cassie beat a strategic retreat to the other side of the sarcophagus. She didn't want any more bruises.

"Dawn is Orion's soulmate."

"No! No no no no no. Dawn is not getting involved with a vampire, one in the family is enough!"

"Buffy, he won't be a vampire. That was the deal with the PTB's. When we join with our soulmates we become human, or mostly human. We retain our powers and strength but we age and we eventually die."

"What do you mean 'join'?"

Cassie winced internally knowing how Buffy would react to her next words.

"We physically join, as in make love."

Spike's television suddenly became a casualty of Buffy's rage.

"No! Dawn's only fifteen!"

"Why do you think I was so angry at the Bronze? Orion doesn't know she's only fifteen. All he knows is that she's here in Sunnydale. He's going to be so pissed off."

"He's pissed off? I'm already pissed off! Dawn is not having sex until she is thirty, and only then if I'm dead!"

"Look at it this way, Buffy. Orion will protect Dawn, he can't be killed, he has a soul already and he can walk in the sunlight with her. I'll make sure he knows that he'll have both you and Spike after him if he touches her in any way sexually until she's at least eighteen. He can still feel pain you know."

"I don't care. I've worked hard to make sure Dawn doesn't grow up like me. I'm not having her lose out on a carefree teen-hood just so some ancient vampire can have sex with her to become human."

"It won't be like that, he'll love her."

"Yeah, like Angel loved me and look how well that turned out when I slept with him."

"Orion won't lose his soul."

"I still don't care. I want Dawn to have crushes and prom nights and sleepovers with her friends. Losing mom and then me has hurt her too much already. She's not going to be forced to grow up too quickly."

"Buffy, you live on the hellmouth, how the hell can she not grow up quickly."

"So I make sure she takes self defence lessons. She won't need your brother to protect her, she has me, and Spike and the others."

"You won't be able to stop him once he sees her. He's very single-minded."

"Then you'll have to make sure he doesn't see her. Once we get him back you leave for LA as planned and you take him with you. I won't have him lurking about waylaying her."

"If I agree to this, how long will he have to wait?"

"Until she's eighteen, and only then if she isn't dating anyone seriously."

"Will you call us every so often? Just to let us know how she's getting on?"

"I'll give you my phone number. Once you're settled in LA you can let me have yours and I'll call you, not the other way round. There'll be no contact at all with Dawn from your brother."

"Will I be able to speak to her? I give you my word of honour that I won't mention him. I like Dawn, she's a good kid."

"Okay."

Cassie held out her hand and they shook on it.

"So, should I ask about his prospects?" Buffy asked. "How will you support yourselves?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Orion and I have had a lot of years to amass a fortune ready for when we become human again. We realized long ago that we didn't want to have to worry about money. We're millionaires several times over."

"M.millionaires?"

"Naturally, Spike gets a share of that. We set up a trust fund and all the paperwork relating to it in Spike's name for him to access it easily after meeting him in Prague."

"Oh, wow."

"So, when this is all over, do you want to go shopping? Dawn wants a pair of these." She motioned to her trousers.

"No, no leather." Buffy put her foot down, there was no way she was going to let Dawn go anywhere in leather pants.

"Come on, let's get back to your house before they all think we're dead. Well, you anyway, I'm immortal."

"Oh God!" Buffy suddenly stopped short in the doorway, causing Cassie to bump into her.

"What?"

"Angel. Spike's not going to be able to resist crowing when I tell him I love him." Buffy savoured the words before continuing. "He's going to be shouting it from the rooftops and the first person he's going to tell is Angel."

"Don't worry, I'll handle Angel." Cassie pushed her forward.

"Oh yeah. How did you do that, by the way? I've never seen Angel back down before."

"I'm a hell of a lot older than Angel. It's a vampire thing."

***

When they got back Buffy noticed Spike looking at her apprehensively and knew that he was wondering how she had taken the news. She decided to make him suffer just a little bit, and, pasting a scowl on her face, she stalked up to him. She grabbed him by the lapel of his duster and hauled him out of his chair.

"Upstairs. Now!" She ordered and pushed him in front of her.

"Slayer.."

"Don't slayer me, get upstairs, now!"

Cassie watched as, protesting he preceded her up the stairs. As Buffy closed her bedroom door behind Cassie flicked her fingers and cast a silencing spell round her room. She didn't want any other vampire ears to hear what was going on. Both Tara and Willow sensed the magic and looked at Cassie. Tara got it first and smiled slightly. Willow wasn't far behind and would have said something if Cassie hadn't put her finger against her own lips in a gesture of silence. Willows eves opened wide and she looked at Tara, who nodded. Willow sat down on the arm of the sofa; things were about to get interesting.

A/N Hope you don't think Buffy gave in too easily, but I got fed up of all the angst. Next chapter is a little steamier as Buffy and Spike get together. This was re-written after reading Caramina von Strade's comments, maybe Buffy did give in too easily about Dawn and Orion – blame it on this episode being written at 6.00am.


	9. Claiming Buffy

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N This is it, thanks to you all for being so patient.

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 9. Claiming Buffy 

Buffy stood with her back to the door, her arms folded, staring at him and making him nervous. For once in his life he didn't know what to say but couldn't resist opening his mouth anyway to try to brazen it out.

"What's up, Slayer? Need to say somethin' that couldn't be overheard by the delicate ears of your friends?"

"Shut up, Spike." She uncrossed her arms and started towards him, toeing off her shoes as she went.

He didn't trust the look in her eyes and started to back away until the dressing table at his back stopped him. He gaped as she stripped off her vest top and shimmied out of her jeans then came to a stop in front of him, a hairsbreadth away from him dressed in just her lacy bra and thong. He swallowed, wondering if this was a new form of torture she'd devised for him, then closed his eyes to try to control his arousal. Maybe if he thought of unpleasant things, Glory's torture, and Harmony's twenty questions, Angel in a corset - ah, that did it.

All of that was forgotten though when he felt her tiny hands undoing the buckle of his belt and then the zip on his fly. He looked down to find that Buffy had removed her underwear and was kneeling in front of him, slowly stroking his now rock hard erection.

"Buffy luv, what're you doin?" He asked hoarsely as she slowly stroked her tongue up his length before gently sucking on the head. He nearly whimpered as she pulled away and looked up at him. His demon was screaming at him to shut up and let her finish but he ignored it.

"I'm obviously doing something wrong." She sighed. "I've never had any complaints from you before."

"I can see what you're doin'." He moaned, eyes closed again. "Can't figure out why though."

"Can't a girl make love to her soulmate if she wants to?" She stroked him again.

The words finally penetrated over the noise of the blood rushing in his ears and his eyes popped open. He caught hold of her arms and dragged her up to stand before him. Her eyes were twinkling, despite the adorable pout to her lips, as she watched the stunned expression on his face. She laughed outright as he opened his mouth, then shut it when nothing came out. He opened it again and this time it stayed open.

"Close your mouth, Spike, you look like a landed fish."

"Repeat what you just said." He demanded.

"Close your mouth.."

"The other bit." He shook her gently.

"I said you were my soulmate." She freed her arms and stepped closer, plastering her naked front against him. "I love you, Spike."

"You love me?"

"I. Love. You." She punctuated each word with a kiss; each one progressively longer and more erotic until his knees started to buckle. "I want to make love to you, Spike." She started to pull him towards the bed. "I don't want sex, or a quick fuck. I want to make long, sweet, slow love to you."

"Luv, tell me I'm not dreamin' this?" He begged.

She smiled and reached down the back of his jeans to pinch him.

"Satisfied?"

"Not by a long shot, pet." He picked her up and threw her on the bed. By the time she'd stopped bouncing he'd stripped and joined her.

What followed exceeded all of Spikes wildest dreams, and he'd had a few. There was an openness and freedom to her loving that had been missing before. They wrestled for dominance, hands and lips everywhere at once it seemed. He finally had to resort to sheer brute strength and forced her onto her back. He noticed the wild anticipatory gleam in her eyes at his show of dominance and gave her what she wanted, sliding inside her in one smooth stroke, making her moan.

"Oh, god, yes." She kissed him.

"Long and slow?" He asked, stroking in and out of her with excruciating slowness.

"A.and sweet." She moaned, her fingers digging into his back.

"I can do that."

True to his word, he made long, sweet, slow love to her, then allowed her to make fast, hot, heart pounding love to him.

"Spike! Oh god, Spike!" Buffy was close, so close. "Do it." She looked into his eyes and turned her head away, baring her throat.

His eyes widened when he realised what she wanted him to do but he didn't hesitate. He vamped out and sank his fangs into her throat, her slayer blood heightening his senses. He heard her scream and felt her climax, her slayer muscles triggering his own release.

"Mine!" He removed his fangs from her throat and licked the wound, noting absently that he had completely covered Angels scar.

"Yours, forever." She whispered into his ear, stroking her hands down his back.

He looked up at her and she almost wept at the look of hope in his eyes.

"You mean that, luv? Mine forever?"

"Yes, I mean it. I love you." She watched as a look of devilment appeared in his eyes. "And if you say 'I told you so' I'll.." She couldn't think up a dire enough punishment to inflict.

"What? Stake me? Can't do that now, luv." He smirked. "Wouldn't want dust in the sheets, and other, less mentionable, places." He emphasised his point by rocking his hips, reminding her that he was still buried inside her.

"I told Cassie you'd be impossible to live with."

Spike reluctantly moved off Buffy, ignoring her protests, and settled beside her, pulling her against him.

"Luv, about Cassie." He started.

"I know." She sighed and settled her head on his shoulder. "She told me about Dawn and Orion. She's going to take him away once we've got him back. I can't keep her a child forever, I know that, but I can keep her one for as long as possible. She's not going to follow in my footsteps. She's going to be normal."

"She's a mystical key, Buffy. She's never going to be normal."

"You want her find out at fifteen that she'll be spending the rest of her life with a fifteen hundred year old vampire?"

"Hell, no. I'll rip 'is balls off before he touches Dawn."

"Cassie and I have agreed that Orion can meet Dawn when she's eighteen and only then if she's not in a serious relationship."

Spike wondered how Orion would take that.

"E's not going to like it, Buffy. 'E's a bit on the impulsive side, don't always think of the consequences." He looked down as she giggled suddenly. "Wha'?"

"Sounds like that trait runs in the family as well, Mr. I-can't-wait-for-Saturday-to kill-you."

"What you on about?"

"You're a descendant of Cassie and Orions."

"Really?" Spike was surprised at how pleased he was.

"Your family's growing." She snuggled against him and he tightened his arms round her. "I hate to say this, but we've got to go down and face the others."

"Not worried about their reactions are you?"

"Tara knows already. Willow I think will be okay. Dawn will be over the moon, Anya won't care as long as it doesn't interfere in her wedding plans but Xander.." She shuddered.

"We can keep it secret, luv, if you want to."

She could hear the reluctance in his voice and felt a surge of love for him. He was willing to stay in the closet like a dirty secret if it made her happy, but she couldn't do that to him.

"No, I don't want to sneak around any more. I want to be able to hold your hand if I feel like it, I want to sit on your lap in the Scooby meetings like Anya does with Xander sometimes. And I want to dance slow dances with you in the Bronze." She smiled up at him.

"Can I be the one to tell Peaches?"

She smacked his chest and the wrestling match started again.

"Spike, we don't have time for this." She moaned as he settled between her legs again. "Ooh, just a quickie then."

Afterwards, he lay sprawled beside her and the demon inside him decided to find out how far she'd go for him in this new relationship.

"Be a luv and get my cigs will you?"

Not far, apparently. 

"You are not smoking in this house." She sat up, her hair wild about her face, her skin flushed and sweaty and his body responded predictably. "And we don't have time for any more of that." She hopped off the bed and headed for her shower. He grinned and followed her in where he overrode her protests and made love to her yet again.

"Just savin' water, pet." Was his excuse.

Once dry, he dressed and lay on the bed while she dried her hair and applied make-up. She had to slap his hands away from her underwear drawer when he leaned over to rummage.

"Oh come on, luv. Can't I pick what undies you wear?"

"Says the person not wearing any at all." She teased, but allowed him access again.

"This in new, an' look, my favourite colour."

"I really don't want to know how you know what's new and what isn't." She snatched the new blood red thong and bra set out of his hands. "And don't think just because I'm giving in on this you get to pick what else I wear."

"Luv, you could wear a burlap sack as long as I know you're wearing that underneath." He folded his arms behind his head and watched as she pulled on the set.

Although she had said he wouldn't influence her she couldn't help but notice when he didn't like anything she pulled out of her wardrobe. His mobile face showed her he loved the black leather pants but he hated the black polo-necked sweater she picked to go with it.  
"Right, what's wrong with this then?"

"Hides my claim, Buffy."

She almost melted in a puddle of goo at the adoring look in his eyes and she swiftly threw it back into her wardrobe. 

"How about this?" She pulled on a short, midriff baring black vest top.

"Love that." He grinned.

"I can tell." She looked pointedly at his groin and he tilted his hips in response.

"Can't 'elp it, luv."

She smiled and pulled on her red leather ankle boots and the matching red leather jacket. His eyes gleamed with lust as he looked her up and down; his claim clearly visible and he surged up off the bed.

"Sure you want to go back downstairs?" He asked, pulling her into his arms and feathering kisses down her jawline before sucking lightly on his marks. She moaned and he was able to smell her arousal, triggering his own.

"We can't." She reluctantly pulled away and he grinned. "Come on."

She took his hand and pulled him out of the room. He swaggered down the stairs behind her and Cassie looked up. She could tell to the exact second the moment when Angel smelt Buffy's arousal and vamped out in a roar, heading straight for Spikes throat.

TBC

A/N This will be the last update until 20th November as I'm on holiday with no access to the Internet. Will try to post several chapters when I get back.


	10. Old Rivals & New Loves

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 10. Old Rivals & New Loves

With a flick of her wrist Cassie threw up a barrier between the couple on the stairs and the raging vampire. Angel reached it and pounded on it, snarling at Spike, who wasn't making the situation any better by stroking Buffy's hair back from her shoulders, exposing his mark quite clearly. Buffy knew what he was doing and threw a warning look at him over her shoulder and he sheepishly removed his hand. She rewarded him with a small smile and then turned to Cassie for help with Angel. Everyone in the room had moved away from Angel and they all held their breath as Cassie approached him. He sensed her coming and swung round, automatically lashing out with his fists. Cassie was quick with her reactions and ducked, driving a fist into his gut as she stood up again. He bent double and she followed up with a double handed blow to the back of his neck causing him to collapse, dazed, on the floor.

"Wow, she packs a punch." Xander whistled admiringly.

Cassie bent down and grasped a handful of his hair, forcing him to look into her glowing yellow eyes.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. Buffy is no longer yours, she belongs with Spike. You had your chance and you walked away. I've matched them and they're going to stay matched. Get over it." She waited until he nodded agreement before she let him go and grimaced when she noticed her hand smeared with hair gel. Dawn smiled and pulled a tissue out of her pocket handing it to Cassie.

"Okay, will someone tell me what the hell that was all about?" Xander asked.

"Buffy's had sex with Spike and Angel can smell him on her." Anya supplied brightly.

"And Buffy would do this, why?"

"Buffy and Spike are soulmates, I've matched them." Cassie said, removing the barrier at last.

It wasn't only the sensitive ears of the vampires in the room who were assaulted by the squeal that came from Dawn; everyone else winced as well.

"Oh, oh this is so cool." Dawn flew up the stairs and hugged Buffy and then Spike. "We get to be a real family again."

"You don't mind?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, I thought he was cool way before you did." She hugged them both together. "Does this mean Spike gets to move in?"

"Yes, he gets to move in." Buffy relaxed as she hugged Dawn back.

"Where are we going to put the coffins?" Dawn wanted to know.

"Ew, no! We are not bringing any dead bodies into the house." Buffy was firm.

"Just mine, eh, pet?"

"Just yours." She squeezed his hand.

"I think I'm going to barf." Xander said when he saw this display of affection.

"Toilet's that way, whelp."

"Xander is not going to barf." Anya insisted. "He is going to shake your hand and congratulate you both, or he will not be getting any orgasms from me."

"An!" Xander motioned to Dawn. "Age appropriateness."

"Oh, come on, you guys, I'm nearly sixteen, I do know the facts of life." Dawn rolled her eyes.

It was at this point that Xander stormed off into the kitchen and out the back door, furious with everyone just accepting the situation with Buffy and Spike. He couldn't care less if Cassie had matched them, she was a demon as well so as far as he was concerned they could all go to hell.

They were interrupted suddenly by banging on the door. Willow went to answer it and was confronted by a green demon with horns and red eyes wearing a well cut but very bright yellow suit.

"Have I got the right house, Sweetie?" He asked. "Buffy Summers?" He looked her over. "Love that top."

"Really? It's new. You don't think the ruffles are too much?" Willow fingered the cuffs on her long sleeved blouse.

"No, just darling, it suits you."

Angel came to the door before the discussion got too far into fashion and pulled the demon inside.

"Lorne, did you get everything?"

"And hello to you too, sweetcheeks. Yes, I got everything and you owe me a cleaning bill for this suit. Look at the grease marks." He spread out the left front of his suit to show a tiny mark.

"Fine, send me the bill. Is the stuff in the car?"

"In the trunk." Lorne handed him the keys. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Wesley, do the honours." Angel swept out to the car.

"Well! What's got up his nose? Or should I say who?" Lorne's eyes rested on Spike and Buffy. Spike had gone back to nuzzling Buffys neck, having lost interest in the conversation at the point of Willows blouse issues.

"Hi Lorne." Cordelia came forward and kissed his cheek.

"And how's my favourite seer today?"

"Great, let me introduce you. This is Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn, Buffy and Spike. Everyone, this is Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan, but you can call him Lorne." She looked round. "Where's Cassie?"

"Upstairs." Dawn supplied.

"You have to meet her, she works for the PTB's too."

"I'll go get 'er." Spike looked at Buffy, who nodded.

He bounded back up the stairs and found Cassie in Buffys mothers room, pacing.

"What's up Grandma?"

"It's him!"

"What's him?"

"Him! That demon!"

"You've lost me, come on, give us a clue."

"My soulmate! It's that demon!"

"Bloody hell! Nothing's simple in this family." Spike raked a hand through his hair. "What? You think 'e's ugly?"

"No! Not at all! He's gorgeous, don't you think so?"

"Green's not really my colour, specially not as a skin colour."

"I'm not prepared for this! I was supposed to go to LA to him, not have him come here. How am I supposed to concentrate on him while I'm worrying about Orion?" For the first time since they'd met, Spike was seeing Cassie unsettled. She had always come across as supremely confident and powerful and seeing her like this made him like her all the more.

"Luv, if 'e's your soulmate 'e won't mind you being a little bit distracted."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

" 'E's a demon, Cassie, o' course 'e'll love you."

"Does my hair look okay?"

"It looks great, now come down an' meet 'im."

"I wish Orion was here."

"What would 'e say?"

She didn't have to think for long. "Get your skinny undead arse down those stairs and knock his socks off."

"It's not that skinny." Spike couldn't resist a look at said undead arse and she swatted his arm on the way out of the bedroom.

Exhuding confidence Cassie glided down the stairs and was able to get through being introduced to her soulmate without giving anything away although she noticed a spark of interest in his eyes as he looked her over appreciatively.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Spike as he sauntered down the stairs after Cassie, suspecting that something was going on but unable to put her finger on it. He gave her one of his trademark leers, complete with tongue against his teeth. She countered by slowly running her tongue over her lips and flicked him a look from under her lashes. She watched with glee as a glazed look came into his eyes and he stopped on the stairs. The glazed look became a gleam of lust as she absently toyed with a lock of hair, her fingers brushing the marks he'd left on her throat. He swallowed then bounded down the stairs, rushing to her side.

"Miss me, pet?" He purred in her ear.

"You've only been gone a few minutes, not long enough for me to miss you."

"I've missed you." He kissed his marks and she had to suppress a moan when the action raised both her temperature and pulse rate.

"God, will you two get a room?" Dawn interrupted them.

"No!" Willow hurried to stop them as Spike took Buffy's hand and turned to the stairs. "No rooms!"

"That reminds me, we need to sort out where everyone's sleeping tonight." Buffy said, pulling Spike over to a chair and pushing him into it before sitting on the arm. "I guess Cordy and Connor can have Mom's room if Willow doesn't mind sharing with Dawn."

"Fred can sleep with me as well." Cordelia said and Angel glared at Spike who had muttered that he didn't think she swung that way. Spike smirked back at Angel, who audibly ground his teeth.

Buffy could see that this would only encourage Spike in his game of Angel-baiting and decided to nip this in the bud right at the start. She stroked the back of Spikes neck as she sat beside him and, predictably, he gave that contented little rumble in the back of his throat. He leaned into her caress and she smiled down at him. He winked back at her, knowing exactly what she was trying to do and acknowledging it. Not wanting to lose her touch, he subsided and was rewarded with a little scratch of her fingers in the indentation at the base of his skull; one of his erogenous zones she had found in earlier dealings with him.

"Angel, probably the best place for you is the basement, it's already got blankets at the window and a cot set up." Buffy said.

"Expecting us, were you?" Cordelia couldn't resist asking.

"Oh no, it's always set up for Spike in case he gets trapped here during the day." Dawn answered for Buffy. "When Buffy was dead he often stayed here."

"New cot though, because of the flood." Willow put in.

"Right bloody mess there was down there." Spike agreed.

As the others reminisced about the flood and the demon, Buffy got up off the arm of Spikes chair and made her way outside to try to make her peace with Xander.

"Xander? Are you out here?" Buffy closed the door behind her and ventured out onto the porch.

"Over here." Xander was standing by the back gate.

"Do you hate me, Xander?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're one of my best friends and I love you."  
"I love you too, Xander, but I also love Spike."

He winced. "Yeah, that's what I have a problem with. How can you love him? He's a monster!"

"He's also a man, Xander." Buffy sighed. "I know he's crude and irritating and sarcastic and annoying, but he's also loving and loyal and he won't leave me." She laughed sadly. "Believe me when I say I've done my best to drive him away but he just won't go."

"I know. I told him all summer that there was nothing to keep him in Sunnydale but he just looked at me and said he'd promised you that he'd look after Dawn, no matter what." Xander ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I don't think I'll ever like Spike, but for your sake I'll try to tolerate him. But if he hurts you, or Dawn, I'll kill him."

Buffy hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thanks, Xander." She smiled. "Who knows? You might see a different side to him now we're an item."

"I don't think I'll be looking." He grinned and followed her back inside. Anya looked up worriedly and he sent her a reassuring smile and she smiled happily back at him when he went over to shake Spikes hand. For once, Spike managed to think before he opened his mouth and just responded with a quiet 'Thanks' to Xanders 'Congratulations'.

The others were still discussing where everyone would sleep tonight and it was Buffy who solved the sleeping arrangements.

"Wesley, you and Gunn can stay with Anya and Xander, if that's okay with you/" This was directed to Xander, who nodded resignedly. It was Anya who protested.

"I hate it when we have people to stay, Xander won't have sex with me."

"Give 'em earplugs then." Spike told her. "And blindfolds." He directed his next comments to Gunn and Wesley. "You'll need 'em to block out the sounds and sights o' this pair goin' at it like rabbits."

"No! No rabbits!" This set Anya off into hysterics and while Willow and Xander tried to calm her down Buffy smacked Spike upside the back of his head.

"Now look what you've done!" She scolded but her eyes were twinkling.

"Well 'm sorry luv, but I 'ad to put up with 'em so why shouldn't others suffer the same torture? The sight and sound of the whelp gruntin' an' groanin' gave me nightmares for weeks."

"Eww." Cordelia and Buffy looked ill. Luckily for Spike, Dawn was talking to Lorne and missed the conversation or Buffy would have been forced to banish Spike to the basement that night as well.

Angel had been watching Spikes interaction with the Scoobies and it occurred to him that Spike had achieved something that he never had; he was accepted by Buffy's friends regardless of what he had tried to do in the past. Spikes attempts to kill them had never been very well thought out, unlike Angelus's psychological torture, and they had been able to forgive him. They had never really forgiven Angel for his Angelus stage. Spike had always wanted with an almost childlike desperation to be part of a family and with Buffy and Dawn he again had what he had had with Drusilla, Darla and himself, only this time he was loved back. Angel admitted to himself that he and Darla had only tolerated him for Drusilla's sake who had only turned to Spike when her Daddy didn't want her. Maybe he should do as Cassie said and 'get over it', he had a son now, a son who needed his protection and love and full attention. He looked over to where Cordelia was talking animatedly to Buffy and Spike and allowed his eyes to linger on her. Maybe it was time to open his heart and mind to other possibilities.

TBC

A/N Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I've had major problems trying to express Xanders reaction; he probably would be more anti than I have written but I just wanted to get to the end of this chapter. If anyone thinks Lorne is gay, I suggest you watch his scenes in the episodes where they are all in Pylea; when he tells his mother he's a lover not a fighter and when he's in the throne room with his head on the platter watching the slave girl undress on Cordelia's orders. 


	11. The Rescue

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N Sorry for the delay, I've had serious writers' block. However, there are only one or two chapters to go so I should get them out in the next two or three days.

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 11. The Rescue

Once the sleeping arrangements had been made, everyone started to leave. Tara to her rooms, Lorne back to LA and Gunn and Wesley to Anya and Xanders apartment. Cassie was sleeping on the sofa and took one of the pillows and sheets Buffy was handing out and made up her bed. Everyone said their goodnights and she was left alone in the dark with her thoughts. In a way she was relieved that Lorne had gone, now she could concentrate on Orion. She missed her brother, having her link with him severed was like losing one of her senses. Every night, ever since they had understood their unique link, the last thing they had done before they slept was to touch each others minds with a mental kiss and now she couldn't feel him. She fought back the tears that had gathered and swallowed the hard lump in the back of her throat, taking deep unnecessary breaths. She swore that when she found the person who had shielded Orion from her she would tear him or her limb from limb.

***

Battle commenced the next morning when Dawn decided that she was needed to help plan the attack for the next night and Buffy nearly had to resort to her weapons chest to get her sister out of the house and off to school. It was Spike who saved the day and Buffy's sanity; he used a combination of charm, threats and the lure of Angels convertible, driven by Cassie and she went off like a lamb.

"How do you do that? One word from you and she's miss perfect teenager." Buffy pouted and Spike smirked.  
"What can I say, pet? Me and Summers women? Putty in me 'ands."

"Putty? Me? I don't think so, Mr Purrs-like-a-kitten-when-his-tummy's-rubbed." She confronted him with her finger poking his chest. He caught her finger in one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth, nibbling lightly before sucking on it and making her whimper. He smiled in satisfaction at the smell of her arousal and was just about to pull her back upstairs when Cordelia wandered down with a crying Connor in her arms, Fred following. This heralded the arrival of Angel from the basement and Spike saw his plans for a morning in bed with Buffy go up in smoke. Buffy knew exactly what he was thinking and she gave him a quick kiss as a consolation prize.

"I'm heading up for a shower, don't pick a fight with Angel." She admonished and disappeared upstairs.

He wandered into the kitchen and watched while Cordelia and Angel searched the cupboards for a measuring cup for Connors formula. Unable to bear the baby's cries any more he pushed Angel out of the way and went straight to the drawer where the cups were normally kept.

"Here." He handed him the cups and started the coffee machine going. He cleared up the debris left behind by Hurricane Dawn and started mixing up a new batch of pancake mix for breakfast. Willow wandered down just as Spike was serving up the pancakes and thanked him before pouring over the syrup and digging in. Buffy followed soon afterwards and handed Spike a plastic bag after kissing him.

"You left this in your duster pocket." She said. "Mm, yummy pancakes."

"Going through his pockets already, Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"I have to, Spike has sticky fingers." Buffy smiled at Spike and he leered back, knowing exactly what she'd found in his pockets.

"What is that?" Willow asked as Spike sprinkled some of what was in the bag into his blood before popping it into the microwave.

"Burba weed, makes it spicy." Buffy answered for Spike.

"Cordelia puts cinnamon in Angels blood, do you have any of that?" Fred asked.

"Cinnamon? That's Nancy boy flavouring. Here, 'ave some o' this." Spike waited until the microwave dinged and pulled his mug out, shoving it in Angels unresisting hand. He watched with glee as Angel took a mouthful and nearly spit it out as the weed flavoured blood hit his taste buds. The look on his face sent both Buffy and Willow into paroxysms of laughter and Spike removed the mug from his hands.

"'Ere, I'd better take that, you stick with your cinnamon." He took a big gulp and swallowed.

"Oh, very macho." Cordelia sneered but was unable to finish her insult by Connor who started screaming for his breakfast again. As she attended to him, Angel poured his own blood into a mug and heated it himself, minus any flavouring.

Everyone was just finishing their breakfasts when Cassie returned.

"Dawn go in okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. I had to suffer some boy band in the car on the way though." Cassie shuddered.

"Ah, the joys of teenage music." Spike smirked.

"Didn't I see a Backstreet Boys CD in your crypt the other night?" Cassie asked. "Hidden amongst the Sex Pistols and Ramones CDs?"

If Spike could have blushed, he would have.

"It belongs to the 'Bit."

"Then why was it hidden?"

"You think I want anyone to see that junk lyin' around in my pad?" He narrowed his eyes at Cassie. "Snoopin' were you?" He knew his CD's were hidden away. Cassie just smiled at him.

"Are the others meeting at the Magic Box?" Willow asked. She could tell Spike was about to explode and decided to diffuse the situation while he was still smouldering.

"In the training room. Anya doesn't want us to upset the customers." Buffy said. "She thinks we'll want to try out the flame-throwers in the store."

"Ooh, like that time you insisted on testing the balance of those Krevlin sacrificial knives, Spike." Willow bounced in her seat. "Remember? You almost took the ear off that guy who was buying a love potion."

"'E shouldn't 've ducked, I woulda missed 'im by a mile."

"Did Anya throw him out into the sunshine?" Buffy asked.

"No, she just threatened to show him how the Krevlin use their sacrificial knives."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but how do they use them?" Cordelia asked.

"The Krevlin are fertility demons." Cassie supplied. "They use male genitalia in their spells and potions. Any male genitalia will do."

Both Angel and Spike winced as the women laughed.

"We'd better get going." Buffy said when they had all calmed down. "Spike, you and Angel can go via the sewers, we'll meet you there."

He dashed upstairs to get his duster while Cordelia, Fred and Angel gathered all the paraphernalia that came with having a baby and soon they were ready. Buffy went out to open up the drain in front of the house ready for the mad dash by Spike and Angel and dropped the cover back on when they were safe underground. She waited by Angel's car for the others and after placing Connor in his baby seat; Cordelia got in the drivers' seat.

"Everyone set?" She asked.

"Yep." Buffy sat in the back with Willow and Fred and Cassie sat in the front. "Can we try to beat them to the shop? Anya hates it when Spike bursts in smoking and swearing. It upsets the customers."

"Why doesn't he wait until it's night to move around like Angel?"

"He likes to live dangerously. He also likes to annoy Anya." Willow said.

"He likes to annoy everyone." Buffy giggled and the mood was set for the journey to the Magic Box.

They did manage to beat the two vampires and somehow managed to get Spike and Angel round to the back of the shop without them going up in flames where there was plenty of shadow. Willow went in the front door and hurried through to the back where she unlocked the door and let the others in. They found Gunn, Wesley and Tara with Xander in the training room, together with the flame-throwers and assorted weapons. Spike immediately went up to Gunn to inspect his homemade axe and was given a demonstration.

"Boys and their toys." Buffy said indulgently to Tara. "Ooh!" Her eyes lit up when she spotted Wesley bring out a steel crossbow and she rushed across to try it out.

Once all the weapons had been laid out and inspected, especially the flame-throwers, the planning got underway. The map of the dock area with Orion's location still glowing faintly on it was spread out and everyone gathered round.

"Cassie, what can you tell us about the ritual?" Buffy asked first.

"It needs complete concentration, if there's one tiny distraction at the critical moment the spell is disrupted and the opportunity is lost for another thousand years."

"That's good, all we need to do is make a lot of noise and we're home safe." Xander said.

"Whoever is casting the spell most probably knows that as well. There will probably be wards round the room he's in to keep out all noise. We'll have to break those wards." Willow said and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"We can't risk Cassie being captured." Buffy said. "Can you break the wards from my house, Cassie?"

"I should be able to break them with Tara and Willows help again. I can only hope that our little foray before hasn't alerted whoever's got him and strengthened the wards. We won't know until we try tomorrow night."

"Okay. " Buffy pointed on the map to the back of the warehouse. "I think we should station Fred and Cordelia out here with flame-throwers to catch any vamps trying to get away. Wesley and Gunn can go in the front with the other two flame-throwers. Xander, you and Anya can follow them in, cover their backs." Buffy pulled out the detailed plans of the warehouse and pointed to one of the offices upstairs. "It looks like Orion is in here, so Spike, Angel and I will go in through this roof light, hopefully taking them by surprise."

"Any chance you can mojo up some sort of protection for us all, Cassie?" Spike asked.

"Let me go and see what I can find." Cassie headed out into the shop and came back ten minutes later with assorted talismans and other miscellaneous ingredients.

"I'll do the spell tomorrow before you all head out, it will be more effective then." She said.

"Any questions?" Buffy asked.

"How will you get Orion out?" Cordelia asked.

"Through this door here, it leads to the fire escape. The building will most likely be going up in flames anyway, so we'll also need breathing apparatus."

"I can get that." Xander said.

"Good. Well, if no-one's got any more questions I'm going to grab Spike for some dancing lessons." She grinned as Spikes eyes lit up.

"Now you're talkin', Slayer." He grabbed two swords and threw one to her, limbering up by twirling the sword in figure of eights.

They moved to the other end of the training room and started to spar but the swords were soon abandoned for their usual weapons of choice - fists.

"Uh, can anyone tell me when Spike got his chip out?" Xander asked nervously when Spike laid a particularly vicious punch on Buffy.

"He hasn't." Tara said. "When we resurrected Buffy she came back with some sort of molecular sunburn. Spike's chip isn't registering her as human."

It was amusing to see the looks of relief on both Xanders and Willows faces. They hadn't been looking forward to facing an unchipped Spike.

"Hah! Got you!"

Everyone turned to find Buffy straddling Spike, holding his wrists down on either side of his head. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked happier than she had ever been since she had returned.

"Okay, you got me, luv." Spike grinned back at her and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Willow, are you sure you haven't been casting any more spells?" Xander closed his eyes to block out the sight of them.

"You know I haven't!" Willow was indignant.

"I'm heading out for coffee, what does everyone want?" 

*****

Tension was high that night and the next day. Spike couldn't be in the same room as Angel without trying to pick a fight and in the end Buffy sent him back to his crypt to pack his things ready for when he moved in with her and Dawn. Luckily, Tara and Willow had classes, which got them out of the house, and Xander went in to work. The LA contingent spent the day checking weapons and going over the plan again. Cassie took Buffy shopping and they came back loaded with bags from the mall. The girls then spent the next two hours upstairs bonding over the outfits. After Dawn was added to the mix when she got home, the men escaped down into the basement to get away from all the oestrogen floating about upstairs.

When Spike and the others turned up at dusk Cassie cast the protection spells over the amulets and everyone was given one. Dawn was still insisting she should be allowed to go as well when they left and it was Cassie who held her back. Willow and Tara watched her whisper a few words in her ear and sulky Dawn suddenly turned into sunny Dawn.

*****

"How long have we got before the ritual starts?" Cordelia asked as they neared the warehouse.

"Half an hour. Cassie's going to start breaking the wards fifteen minutes before to give us a chance to get in position." Buffy said.

Like a well-choreographed dance the group suddenly split up into three factions. Cordelia and Fred headed for the back entrance, which was just a shuttered roll up with an access door to the side. Xander had already shorted out the electronic controls which operated the roll up so that whoever was trying to escape would have to get out the access door, making it easy for Fred and Cordelia to flame them. Angel, Buffy and Spike headed up the fire escape and from there went up onto the roof. The others made their way to the front entrance, keeping low and in the shadows to avoid the guards standing outside.

Suddenly, all nine members of the party heard a little doorbell sound in their minds, just before they heard Willows voice.

"Guys, Cassie's started, she says the wards are stronger but she can get through them, wait for the next bell before going in."

Her voice cut off and five minutes later they heard the doorbell again.

Xander grinned at Anya who smiled back, it seemed Willow had learnt not to just mindspeak without warning them, hence the doorbell.

Wesley aimed the crossbow and two bolts fired in quick succession. The two vamps on guard didn't know what had hit them before the exploded into dust. 

"Let's go." Wesley handed the crossbow to Xander and they raced to the door. They burst in, flame-throwers at the ready and gulped at the number of vamps all standing waiting in the empty warehouse. Then there was no time to think as the vamps attacked. Gunn and Wesley stood side by side, the flame-throwers sending out flames ten feet in front of them and dusting everything in their paths. Xander was reloading the crossbow with the special cartridges holding ten bolts each and was hitting his targets with every one; his lessons with Giles the previous summer were paying off. Anya held her baseball bat at the ready and was managing to beat off any vamps that got too close to Gunn, whose back she was guarding.

They were cutting swathes through the vamps who suddenly figured out that they were sitting ducks, and soon to be crispy ducks if they didn't get out of there. They couldn't get out the front way so there was a sudden stampede for the rear, only to find the shutter door not responding to the controls.

Cordelia and Fred suddenly heard the side door being pulled off its hinges and readied their flame-throwers.

"Shit, shit!" Cordelia couldn't get hers to flame all of a sudden and about thirty vamps escaped before Fred was able to help her light it. Then all hell broke loose as the two women aimed their flames at the door and dust started filling the air.

"Check our backs." Cordelia screamed at Fred over her shoulder.

She needn't have worried; the escapees were long gone.

*****

Up on the roof, Buffy, Spike and Angel peeked down into the office where Orion was being held. They could see him spread-eagled on a table, held immobile with thick leather straps at his wrists and ankles. A tube had already been inserted into the vein in his arm and it was connected to a tap as if he was giving blood.

A pentagon had been drawn on the floor beneath the end of the tube and it looked like a gem would be created when the blood hit the circle. Cassie had given them a brief description of the ritual, it had to start at midnight but there was no end to it until the moon had set, so theoretically as long as the blood flowed onto the circle the gems would keep being created.

"Oh God, that's Amy." Buffy suddenly said as one of the other occupants of the office came into view. "What's she doing here?"

"Looks like she's in on it, pet." Spike said. His hand suddenly tightened on hers. "And that's why." He pointed to the other person below. "Rack." 

TBC


	12. That Old Black Magic

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N Almost there, this is the last but one chapter. I would also like to thank moonglow11066 for being my beta reader, she's helped me over my writers block and encouraged me to continue this even though I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter (hint hint).

The Soulmatchers

Chapter 12. That Old Black Magic

"Who's Rack?" Angel asked.

"Black magic dealer. E's the reason why Red's off the mojo; got 'er addicted."

"He's pretty powerful. Spike, I can't hurt Amy."

"I know _I_ can't, looks like it's up to you, Peaches." Spike turned to Angel. "Let's 'ope 'e's just drawin' on 'er energy, don't wanna piss 'er off, she's on the same scale as Red."

"Willow said she's pretty much hooked, like a heroin addict. If she's high she may not be a problem." Buffy took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Right behind you, luv." 

It didn't really surprise Buffy that as soon as he said it he leapt straight through the skylight, glass, wood and aluminium flying everywhere, disrupting the ritual which was just about to start. Unfortunately he landed on Amy, sending her flying and knocking her unconscious which also activated the chip. He writhed on the ground, clutching his head in pain. As much as she was worried about him Buffy couldn't afford to waste the time to check that he was alright and followed Angel through the skylight.

Furious at having the ritual disrupted and losing his link with Amy, Rack turned on them, lightening shooting out of his hands. They were able to dodge just in time, each going in different directions. Rack no longer looked human, his eyes black, and veins pounding in his neck and forehead as he drew on Amy's powers even though she was unconscious. The air suddenly crackled and it seemed that from out of nowhere two fireballs came rushing towards Angel. Buffy raced across and pushed him out of the way just in time but one of the fireballs hit her side. She screamed and ignoring the danger, Angel rolled her, snuffing out the flames.

"Pathetic creatures, as if you can stop me! Me!" Rack sounded insane and to Buffy it looked like he was. Spike groaned suddenly and drew Racks attention to him. "What a pathetic excuse for a vampire." He raised his hands again and fire started flickering at his fingertips.

"NOOO!!" Buffy launched herself at Rack just as he released another fireball. Spike somehow managed to roll out of the way, pulling Amy with him and the fireball missed, exploding on the floor and setting light to oil soaked rags piled in the corner. They went up in a roar of flames.

Buffy and Rack landed on the table holding Orion and it went skidding across the floor towards the rags. Buffy carried on going and landed on her back to the left but Rack landed on top of the rags. His screams filled the room as he also caught light and although Buffy tried to reach him the heat drove her back.

"Buffy, we've got to get out of here!" Angel yelled. "The whole place is going up!"

"Help me get Orion!" She realised there was nothing she could do for Rack; his screams were echoing in their ears.

Buffy and Angel managed to undo the straps holding Orion to the table and Angel slung his unconscious body over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Spike managed to pick up Amy and they all made a dash for the fire escape. The fire had now taken hold and the air was thick with black smoke. They flew down the stairs and headed across the parking area to the neighbouring warehouse. Spike and Angel lowered their burdens to the asphalt and Buffy checked Amy for a pulse.

"She's still alive but we'll need to get her to a hospital. Angel, make sure everyone's out of there. Spike, can you get the car?"

Both vampires nodded and went to do their assigned tasks. Buffy knelt next to Orion and placed her ear against his chest then berated herself for trying to find a heartbeat – he was a vampire for God's sake. As she sat up again a strong lean hand grasped the back of her neck and pulled her down again, this time in the direction of his face.

"Hey, babe, knew you'd find me." He sounded drunk, but he was able to unerringly pull her down for a toe-curling, knicker drenching kiss.

'Oh, wow!' She thought and for all of five seconds let herself be kissed before pulling away, horrified. She scrambled away from him and stared at him, instantly seeing the resemblance to Spike in the hair colour, natural, as Cassie had said, and the cheekbones, oh those cheekbones that were to die for. He managed to open his eyes, green like Cassies, and smile sweetly at her before falling back into unconsciousness. It was the smile that did it though. The smile was pure Spike, the Spike that loved her wholeheartedly and without reservation, and there was absolutely no way she was going to let him anywhere near Dawn. He would only have to smile at her like that once and Dawn would be a goner, the way she was a goner on Spike.

In the distance she could hear the sirens of approaching fire engines and looked around frantically for any sign that the car and the others were on their way. As if her thoughts had conjured them up, Angel, Gunn and Wesley came racing towards her and from the opposite direction came Spike in Angel's car.

"Where's Xander and the girls?" She asked.

"They've gone back in Xanders car." Wesley gasped, unhooking the flame-thrower from the strap round his chest.

"We'd better get out of here before those fire engines get here. We need to get Amy to the hospital."

Spike leapt out of the car and helped Angel manhandle Orion into the back seat whilst Gunn picked up Amy. The weapons were loaded into the trunk and Amy placed beside Orion.

"Get Amy to the hospital and take Orion to Spike's crypt." Buffy gave them the directions. "Spike and I will meet you there."

Angel nodded and seconds later they were speeding in the opposite direction to where the fire engines were coming from. They needed to avoid both them and the cops who were sure to be on their way.

"Come on, Spike." Buffy set off at a dead run and Spike soon caught up with her.

"We goin' back to my place?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't want Dawn to get a peek at him."

"Should I have left 'im alone with you?" Spike asked jokingly.

He'd gone another twenty yards before he realised that she had stopped. He jogged back to her and saw that she had a guilty look on her face.

"What's up?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Depends on what you 'ave to say to me."

"Orionkissedme."

"Say that a bit slower."

"Orion. Kissed. Me."

"When?"

"When you were getting the car. He was still out of it and he woke up, pulled me down and kissed me."

"Enjoy it, luv?"

"Oh yes." She suddenly realised what she had said. "No, no, not at all."

"Liar." He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Buffy, it was your blood."

"What?"

"Cassie explained it to me the other night. They know when they're in the presence of their soulmates because their blood starts tinglin', magnifyin' their senses and makin' everythin' seem brighter, 'otter and more alive. Your blood is the same as the 'Bits blood, so Orion naturally was drawn to you. Same way that you were turned on a bit by 'im. I'm your soulmate, so your blood responds to me. You responded to 'im because e's related to me by blood, understand?"

"You're not mad?"

"Course not."

"Good, because I much prefer your kisses."

She was rewarded with one of said kisses and it was only when they were hooted and yelled at by a group of teenagers driving by that they stopped.

"Come on, luv, let's take this where we can finish without interruptions."

***

They were unable to finish it anyway because by the time they got to his crypt Angel had brought Orion and had laid him out on Spikes bed downstairs. Even though he didn't want to, Spike volunteered to stay and keep an eye on him whilst Buffy and Angel went back to her house for a post mortem of the battle.

As soon as she knew where Orion was, Cassie insisted on going to him. Tara and Willow were already asleep on the couch, drained of energy from the strain of getting the wards down. Dawn was bouncing around, totally overexcited and Buffy wondered if she'd ever had that much energy at her age, and how had her mother coped? Then she realised; at Dawns age she'd been slaying for nearly a year, almost all of her bounciness had been channelled into trying to stay alive every night. She shook off her introspective mood and checked everyone out for injuries. It was Dawn who then spotted the burn in the side of her jacket.

"Buffy, you're hurt!"

"Not really, Dawnie, slayer healing has kicked in and it's almost better." Buffy felt the sting of the burn and suddenly wanted Spike with her, soothing her with his cool hands.

"Better make sure it's clean though." Dawn pushed her in the direction of the shower and she obediently trudged upstairs. Now that it was all over, exhaustion was setting in and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for twenty-four hours straight.

Once she'd showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, Dawn spread antiseptic cream over the now almost healed burn and then they went downstairs. Nearly everyone had crashed as well; Xander and Anya were curled up in one of the armchairs, fast asleep and Gunn and Wesley were on the floor, having appropriated a cushion each for their heads.

"Just turn out the lights, Dawnie, it's too late to wake everyone up now and move them."

Arm in arm the two sisters went back upstairs and went to their respective rooms after a quiet goodnight to each other and a hug.

"Miss me, pet?" There, lying on her bed playing with Mr Gordo, was her vampire soulmate. Suddenly all traces of exhaustion fled and her blood started racing, a fact that Spike picked up on immediately.

"Who's minding Orion?" She joined him on the bed and snuggled up to him.

"Cassie. She needs to have that chat with him about Dawn."

"Oh."

"She gave me this as well." He leaned over to where his duster was draped over a chair pulled a thick packet out of one of the pockets.

"What is it?" Sitting up, she took it from him; it felt heavy.

"Open it." 

Gingerly, she lifted the flap of the envelope and gasped. She pulled out the contents and spread them on the bed. She picked up the brand new passport and looked at the picture. It was unmistakably Spike, and his picture looked better than hers did. There was a social security card, a birth certificate and a driving licence as well as a bankbook.

"That's your name? William Galenson?" She gulped then when she spotted the balance in the bankbook. "Three and a half million dollars?!"

"Grandma's been very generous." He smirked and then handed her the other, smaller sealed envelope, which was lying under the birth certificate. "Open this one."

She tore it open and found she was holding a great wad of money, a mixture of hundred, fifty and ten dollar bills.

"Oh. My. God."

"That'll tide you over won't it, pet?" He asked anxiously.

"Spike, what's this all about?" Buffy could hardly take it all in.

"You can't go back to that fast food place, luv, it's killin' you. This way you can pay your bills an' think about goin' back to school."  
"I can't let you support me." She had that stubborn look on her face which he recognised only too well.

He sat up and grasped her hands, removing the cash which was in danger of being crushed.

"Buffy, I love you." He looked at their linked hands, knowing he'd have to word this so that she didn't take offense. "When I was alive it was the mans duty to look after his women. Although I looked after Dru for over a hundred years it wasn't the same. I want the chance to look after you and Dawn; I want to take care of my family, if you'll let me."

"Oh Spike." As she looked into his eyes she saw the man he used to be, decent, loving and desperate to care for her and Dawn, his family.

She threw her arms round his neck and burst into tears, sobbing into his neck.

"Uh, luv, wasn't expectin' this reaction." Spike tentatively patted her back.

"I love you." She mumbled into his throat.

"Love you too, pet." He stopped patting her back and closed his arms tight round her. "So, you'll let me take care of you?"

"Only if you let us take care of you too." She pulled away and allowed him to wipe her eyes before kissing him softly on his mouth.

Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"No taking any crap from Dawn though, and no giving in to her puppy dog eyes." She insisted, knowing that Dawn could wrap Spike round her little finger. "What? What have you promised her?" He had a guilty look on his face.

"Those leather trousers like Cassies."

"Spike!"

Laughter echoed through the room. Outside, under the tree, two shadows heard and smiled before melting into the darkness, knowing that for the time being all was well.

The End

A/N Epilogue to come.


	13. Epilogue See You In Three Years

Title:The Soulmatchers

Author:Sunglow999

Pairing:Spike/Buffy

Rating:R (Just to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy, except Cassie and Orion – they belong to me.

Spoilers:- Up to Dead Things, things are different from there on in. Crossover with Angel later on. This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews would be helpful, email me at sunglow999@hotmail.com

A/N Okay, final chapter. Once again, thanks to moonglow11066 for being my beta reader. If anyone wants a sequel you'll have to let me know and I'll see what I can do (if I can think of a plot).

The Soulmatchers

Epilogue. See You In Three Years

It was late morning before anyone stirred in the Summers household. Anya was the first to wake and woke everyone else with her panicked cries that she was missing taking money from her customers at the shop. She dragged Xander, still half asleep, out of the house with her flinging the invitation to meet up in the Magic Box after it closed that evening over her shoulder. Breakfasts and showers were taken in shifts until finally everyone was feeling more human, or demon in the case of Spike and Angel.

Cordelia and Fred had packed everything ready to depart that evening and Gunn and Wesley loaded everything into the pickup and Angels car.

"I'd better go over to Spike's crypt to see if Cassie and Orion need anything, and to let them know what time to meet up at the Magic Box." Buffy said, getting her jacket.

"There was enough blood for 'em both but Orion may need a bit more." Spike said.

"I'll stop by Willie's and pick up some more blood then." She kissed him. "See you later."

****

It didn't take her long to pick up the blood and soon she was knocking on the door of Spike's crypt. She smiled to herself as she realised that this was the first time she had ever knocked before entering.

Her footsteps echoed as she went down the steps but the noise didn't bring the two vampires up from below.

"Cassie? Are you here?" She called down the ladder.

There was no response so she climbed down. Only one large candle was burning and it looked like it had been lit some time ago as it was half gone. After searching the room she checked the tunnels leading off but there was no sign of the two vampires. It was only when she came back into the room where Spike's bed was that she noticed the letters and packages on the pillows. She picked them up and found one of the envelopes addressed to Angel and one addressed to her and Spike. The packages were labeled similarly but with the warning that it was not to be opened before the letter had been read. She picked them up and debated whether to open hers but decided to wait for Spike to be present as well.

Putting them in her pocket, she left the crypt and headed home.

"Where's Cassie?" Dawn was the first to notice she was alone.

"Can't find them. I found these though." Buffy handed Angels letter and package to him and pulled Spike over to an armchair where she sat him down and plunked herself down on his lap. She handed him the package and opened the letter.

__

Dear Buffy and Spike,

By the time you find this, Orion and I will be long gone. I'm sorry we couldn't say goodbye in person but 

we felt it was better this way. Orion knows Dawn in only fifteen and is understandably upset. He realises

that she needs to grow up a little bit more before she meets him, after all, what's three more years to someone

who's been around for over fifteen hundred years.

Buffy, I suppose by now Spike has shown you our little gift, it means you can get married if you want to. Spike

will know how to get hold of me, he knows who my soulmate is, so I'll expect an invite.

You can open the package now.

Be happy.

Cassie

PS. Orion says 'See you in three years'

Angel had finished reading his letter at the same time as Buffy and Spike and was opening his package. Spike tore into his and found that it contained a small box. He flipped open the lid and stared, open mouthed at the contents.

"What is it?" Dawn bounced over to them.

"It's a ring." Buffy said, gingerly taking it out of its box and holding it up to the light. It was a typical Spike ring, heavy platinum gothic style, the setting almost completely obscuring the gem which was a blood red stone.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia was inspecting Angels ring, which was different in style but again the gem was obscured by the setting. "Do you know what this is?"

"The Gem of Amara." Spike was still shocked to the core.

"But we interrupted the ritual." Buffy said, turning it to the light to catch the glow inside.

"Luv, Cassie made them." Spike made no move to touch the ring.

"How? We were here all together. We would have seen her make them." Willow said.

"W.willow, we were pretty drained last night." Tara said. "She could have done it when we were out of it."

"I fell asleep as well." Dawn said.

"Or we were put to sleep." Willow frowned.

"I can't use this." Angel was staring at the ring, remembering how he had destroyed the last one.

"You are so not destroying this one." Cordelia snatched it out of his hand.

"I can't get over you destroyin' the last one, you pillock." Spike clutched Buffy to him possessively but still made no move to take the ring from her.

Buffy frowned at Angel.

"I sent that ring to you so that you could walk in the sun again, to continue your fight for good whatever the time of day."

"I didn't fancy becoming a target for every vamp out there once it became known I could walk in the sun. You know all about that, don't you Spike?"

"Yeah, music to me ears, your screams." Spike grinned. "Ow!" Buffy had slapped him upside the head.

"Here, let's try it out." Buffy took his right hand and slid it on his finger. She got up and pulled him to his feet. She led him over to a patch of sunlight coming through the front door and he tentatively stuck his hand out. The sunlight bathed his hand and he turned it this way and that.

"No flames." Buffy hugged him. "Want me to stake you?"

"No ta, luv. Hurts like buggery."

"I thought you said it tickled."

"I was lyin'." He grinned at her. "What can I say? I'm evil."

"Does this mean Spike can drive me to school?" Dawn hugged Spike as well. "He is so much more cool than Xander."

"'Bit, just about _anyone's_ cooler than the whelp." Spike smirked.

"Angel? Are you going to put yours on?" Buffy asked.

Angel hesitated and finally placed it on his finger. Cordelia opened the curtains and both vampires flinched on reflex as the sun hit them. They straightened almost instantly and pretended they hadn't, for just a few seconds, been scared witless.

"Great, we don't have to wait until dark." Cordelia picked up a sleeping Connor in his car seat and headed for the door. "Buffy, it was great seeing you again, look us up next time you're in LA." She sailed out of the door and into the sunlight.

Everyone scrambled to get their coats and their goodbyes were hurried. Angel was the last to leave.

"Goodbye, Buffy. Take care of yourself." He nodded to her. She disentangled herself from Spike and Dawn and hugged him.

"You too, Angel." She ignored Spikes warning grumble as Angel hugged her back.

"Spike." Angel's eyes flashed yellow and Spikes flashed back. An unspoken warning had been given and a warning had been returned. Spike wouldn't hurt Buffy and Angel would stay out of their business.

Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow and Tara stood outside the front door to see them off and once they were out of sight, Spike slung his arms round Dawns and Buffys shoulders.

"Right, my lovelies, who's for a day at the beach? I wanna see if I freckle."

"Beach! Yay!" Dawn dashed inside and Willow and Tara followed, leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

"You okay, luv?" He asked as a pensive expression settled on her face.

"Remember when I first told you I was in heaven?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, a day like today, it was, nice an' sunny." He looped his arms round her waist.

"I think I'm back there." She sighed and laid her head against his chest.

Spike laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes. He was a demon who may never go to heaven himself, but at this moment, with Buffy in his arms, he knew exactly what heaven was like.

"Me too, luv, me too"

The End.


End file.
